The Quill
by Tabithatibi
Summary: Hermione thinks over Ron and Lavender. Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. Tabs :D


_Hi! I've changed this story somewhat - I found out songfics aren't **technically** allowed, so I just deleted the words from the song and left what I originally wrote myself.  
_

_Diclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, settings etc.  
_

* * *

The Quill

Hermione glanced up from her Arithmancy textbook, searching for her quill.

'Flip,' she muttered as she spotted it lying on the floor a few feet away.

She rose to her feet and walked across to retrieve it. As she turned to go back to her desk, she nudged someone who sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

'Oh, sorry,' she said before she saw who it was. Ron was sitting there, oblivious to her presence, his head in his hands.

Normally Hermione would have asked him what was wrong, sat down with him and tried to comfort him. But this whole business with Lavender...It had changed everything.

Hermione watched Ron for a moment, dying to stretch out her hand and hold on to him. But then the anger and hurt bubbled up again.

Hermione turned sharply around and marched back to her work, throwing herself back in her chair. Lavender Brown? What was he thinking?

She had no taste, no intelligence, no humour, no...sense! In short, she was a tacky, self-obsessed bimbo who had probably taken Hogwarts' IQ levels down by fifty percent!

And why? Just _why_? First he had started being downright nasty to her, then he suddenly got together with Miss Prissy. She had even invited him to the Slug Club party, but things were different now. She wasn't just some...some rag doll he could throw about and use how he wished. She was more than that.

Hermione glared down at the blank parchment in front of her, feeling the worst she'd felt in years. What was wrong with her? Why did Ron just pass her off like that? She _knew _Ron, far better than Lavender, who spent her whole time with her tongue stuck halfway down his throat. She knew Lavender wasn't right for him. She knew that he was fooling himself, she knew that Lavender wasn't his 'type'. And she knew that she was.

Furiously, Hermione slammed down her hand on to the table, frightening several squeaky little first years. Sometimes, she hated Ron.

Yes, they argued, but when they weren't arguing, they rubbed together as well as anyone could. And anyway, the fact that they argued how they did just showed how close they really were. What was life without Ron?

Quieter, she thought with a smile. A lot worse for Hermione.

And looking at Ron, she could see the change in him.

Ever since he'd stopped speaking with Hermione, ever since he'd started to spend his time having his mouth sucked off by Lavender, he had got a lot sadder, he had had fights with his 'girlfriend' and according to Harry, he'd started to dread the sight of her. He needed Hermione. He just wasn't the same without her.

Hermione had taste. Style. _Intelligence._ And she didn't wear tacky jewellery and excessive amounts of make-up. Unlike Lavender.

A silvery tear dropped on to Hermione's work. She glowered down at the page, all her resentment and anger building up.

Hermione had been one of Ron's two best friends since first year. Until this year, he had hardly spoken to Lavender. Actually, scratch that. He _still_ hardly spoke to Lavender, she just sucked at his face all day.

Hermione had been there for Ron since day one, helping him out of numerous scrapes, saving his life...And this was how he thanked her?

It ached, it hurt, she wanted him so much. For now, she would even settle with his friendship. But she knew that they were meant to be together. They just fitted so well with each other.

Ron and Hermione had been through so much together. It just wasn't fair that he should disregard all this because of that tasteless bimbo...

Ron and Hermione laughed together, talked together, they had done everything together, forever. And now it was all slipping away. Their only link was Harry. Harry and their memories.

Once, Hermione had been unsure about whether she was right about her and Ron fitting together. But these days, she knew she was right. Another tear slid down her face.

He was so blind to her. So very blind...

How could he be so oblivious?

He belonged with Hermione. But he just couldn't see that yet.

* * *

_There. Did you like it? Sorry to get rid of the song. If you go to my profile, you can find out what song it was. Hey, it's my first story about Hermione, who's my favourite character of all time in Harry Potter world!_

_Tabs :D  
_


End file.
